A quick response (QR) code is a matrix barcode (or two-dimensional code), readable by QR scanners, mobile phones with a camera, and smartphones. The code consists of black modules arranged in a square pattern on white background. The information encoded can be text, uniform resource indicator (URI), or other data. Although initially used for tracking parts in manufacturing processes, QR Codes are now used in a much broader context, including both commercial tracking applications and convenience-oriented applications aimed at mobile phone users (known as mobile tagging). QR codes can be used to display text to the user, to add a contact's information to the user's device, to open a URI, or to compose a text message or email. Users can also generate and print their own QR code for others to scan and use by visiting one of several free QR code generating sites. QR codes storing addresses and URIs may appear in magazines, on signs, buses, business cards, or on just about any object about which users might desire information. Users with a camera phone or other mobile device equipped with the correct reader application can convert a photographic image of the QR code to display text, contact information, connect to a wireless network, or open a web page in the phone's browser.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.